1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multisatellite distributor for installation on a launcher so as to permit the putting into orbit of several satellites with the aid of said launcher.
Such a device has a preferred application in programmes imposing the putting into orbit of several identical satellites. However, it can also be used for injecting into orbit different satellites, but having relatively close geometrical, unit mass and inertial dimensions.
2. Brief Description of the Related Prior Art
Initially a different launcher had to be used for putting each satellite into orbit. Over the last few years, technological evolutions have made it possible to increase the capacities of launchers, whereas the weight of the satellites increased less rapidly than their performance characteristics. Thus, with certain launchers it has been possible to simultaneously launch at least two satellites during the same flight, which leads to a considerable reduction in the costs of putting each satellite into orbit.
In practice, the methods used up to now for launching two satellites with the aid of the same launcher are directly derived from the methods used beforehand for launching a single satellite. Thus, a first satellite is generally installed at the end of the launcher with the aid of a truncated cone-shaped adaptor and the second satellite is placed on a support structure surrounding the first satellite and bearing directly on the launcher. A single nose cone can protect the pair of satellites or the upper payload, whereas the lower payload is then protected by the support structure of the other satellite which envelops it.
This method of integrating satellites on the launcher becomes virtually unusable when the number of satellites exceeds three. Moreover, it irreversibly constrains the satellite release sequence which must be the reverse of the installation sequence on the launcher.
Various other devices have been considered for launching a cluster of satellites with the aid of the same launcher. Although certain of these devices have made it possible to envisage the launching of more than three satellites, they were still of a complex nature generally imposing a launching sequence on the satellites and in particular preventing any change of program within a short period of time, when the launching of the initially planned launcher has had to be delayed beyond the normally acceptable limits.